five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Albert's 4: The Endgame/Good Old Days DLC
FNaA 4: Good Old Days DLC is a DLC for FNaA 4. It has the same ways to access as the other one. It was also cancelled. NOTE: THIS IS UNCANCELLED. Story Taking place after FNaA 1, the location is in ruins, however not that much so it still looks like a good place for a FNaF game. You decide to salvage some robots for FNaA 2 after getting stuff. However, since this is a DLC, they are still haunted. And want your juice you came with. Gameplay You are in the abandoned FNaA 1 office, and must survive 5 nights yet again. You still have the old equipment, like the chest and monitor, however now you have new stuff too, like a Water Gun, Sink, and a boombox. The camera list is back from FNaA 1 too. Since everything is very damaged, the cameras are VERY slow, the blindspot lights aren't really bright, the vents don't control the heat that well and you must manually fix them if the heat starts rising by going on the monitor and clicking and holding the "FIX VENTS" button. If anyone goes in the doors, you must wait until they enter your room and then use the water gun to make them go back. If you hear banging in the vents, you must hide in the chest until the banging stops. If the water goes out, you can turn around and use the sink to refill it. But you cannot use the gun if you are refilling it. Like the other DLC, after each night, there is a boss fight. Beat it to go to the next night. Characters Withered Albert Retains his FNaA 2 appearance (However on Night 5 he becomes the FNaA 4 one.) He begins on Night 1, where he will go through these locations: # Stage # Dining Room # Left Hall # Left Blindspot # Office. If he is seen in the office, you must use the water gun to scare him off, otherwise it's time to die. Withered Jayingee He retains his FNaA 2 appearance. He begins on Night 2. He will now go through the vents instead. If you hear him banging inside, you must go to the chest and hide in it. If you don't, he'll try to destroy the sink, which takes one in-game hour. If you beat the night while he destroyed it/was destroying it, you play a minigame after the boss fight that is fixing it by making the pipes go in their correct spots. Golden Su-Tart He retains his FNaA 2 design. He will begin on Night 2, where he will go through the following: # Stage # Dining Room # Kitchen # Dining Room # Right Hall # Right Hall blindspot # Office If he is inside, he will hold a board with a random math question. You must click the correct answer to get him out. Failure is death. Withered Su-Tart W. Su-Tart is the original version of Su-Tart, however now he is missing his left arm, face and has lots of rips on him. He begins on Night 3, where he will use the following path: # Show Stage # Dining Room # Either Hall # Either Blindspot # Office. When he is inside, you must use the water gun to get him out, otherwise it's death. Withered Samuel. He retains his FNaA 2 appearance. He begins on Night 4, where he will go through the building using a random path to get to you. While he is inside, you must press the boombox to play a loud sound to scare him off. If not, you will lose the Water Gun. Beating the Night without it will result in another minigame where you are chasing him and must spam W to catch up to him, then press the left and right mouse buttons really fast 5 times to get it back. Failing is him attacking you. Withered Guest He retains his FNaA 2 design. He starts on Night 4, where he will randomly go to either the left or right blindspot. If spotted, keep the light on him to make him go back. Failure is death. Shadow Su-Tart He retains his FNaA 4 appearance. He begins on Night 5. If the cam is pulled down, there is a chance that he will enter your room. If he does, you must pull up the cam and press the "RESET SYSTEM" button to make him leave. However, this disables using the camera for a couple seconds. If you don't, he'll stun you for a bit. Bosses Zonic He is the first boss of the game, and he wants to fight for some reason. He retains his appearance from the other DLC. His arena resembles the FNaF 3 office, however now the vent is visible and the door is dark. The office is also now red. He has 5 entrances: # The door. If he is seen there, you must press the corresponding color of his eyes. # The Vent. You must press a combination of 4 buttons (for example, 4-2-1-7). # The Window. You must press the shock button to prevent him from attacking. # The Desk. You must find the box and click it to make him leave # The Ceiling. Click on him to stop him. You need to survive for one minute to beat him. However, he is REALLY active. Classic Zonic 2.0 He is Classic Zonic with red cheeks. His arena is the FNaF 1 office. Make sure you keep winding up the power on the monitor and keep looking at the doors using the lights. If he is seen, hide under the desk. Kid Boy He reuses the FNaF 4 child's model. His arena is the bedroom, but you are sitting on the bed and there is a TV on the floor. He will randomly start crying, turn on the TV to stop him. But if the TV is on or he is crying, the Nightmares wil start coming closer. How to defend from them: * Bonnie: You must turn off the TV. * Freddy: He will appear in the TV, keep it on until he leaves. * Chica: Her cupcake will appear somewhere in the room, click it to fend her off. * Foxy: He will run, you must turn off the TV once the footsteps get really loud. * Fredbear: He will appear in either doorway, you must quickly turn away (face the other side). * Nightmare: He will appear in the closet, click the doors to shut them once he opens them. * Nightmarrionne: It acts like the UCN one, but you must now keep the TV on more often. * Mangle: If it appears really close, click it's nose. This night lasts from 12 to 9 AM. Nightmare 2.0 He is Nightmare, but reuses Twisted Freddy's models with his (Nightmare's) colors and has four arms and an eye inside his mouth. His arena is a small, grey office with a hall in front and two vents on the ceiling. There are also torn up posters with Fredbear and Springbonnie. There is a monitor on the right that shows you the power and the button to charge it. You can turn on the light by clicking and holding the right mouse button. If Nightmare 2.0 appears in the entrances, turn on the light in his face, but if he appears slumped over, you must pull up the monitor and wait 3 seconds, then flash the light. You must flash him 50 times to beat him. Scratchy (Pre-Final Boss) It's Scratch Cat! His arena is a small room resembling the library with a hall in front and a desk with a blue laptop before the hall. To activate the monitor, you must press the laptop. It has 3 cams: # Hallway # Party Room # Outside (With a castle) Scratch cat will go from 3 to 1 but sometimes skip 2. If he appears, you must click the red book and find the page with the same color as his eyes then right click the cat. Simple? There's also Pico, who likes the music at the party room. If it goes out, restart it. Gobo will appear on a chair next to the desk, where you must find the Red page. Tera is inside the Hallway. You must look at her. This lasts from 12 to 6 AM. Withered JOLLY (Final Boss) No, this is NOT Jolly from the JOLLY series. He is a bacon hair like character with black colors and red eyes. The office is a small, grey office with monitors on the front wall and 2 doors on the sides. Upon starting the boss, you get a screen of the office, deactivated before it activates, with W. JOLLY saying "What a '''JOLLY' fella you are, let us end this..''". The Night starts. On the bottom panel is a tracker that shows where he is, the map is the FNaF 1 one and the places he can go to is the cameras' locations in FNaF 1. On the top one are 2 red buttons on the locations of the office doors. If you click for example, the right one, the right button is now green and the other is unusable, but the right door is heated, making W. JOLLY leave if he's there. If you do this on the left, the other one is unusable but the left door is heated. On the monitors facing you, you can turn 3 off if Shadow Su-Tart appears on them. If you see a golden square on the tracker, it's Golden Su-Tart, and you must click him to repel him. You also have 3 minutes to do this night. To win, you must open the top panel and hack all of the files. Ending After beating Night 5, you will get a screen saying "Final boss time." with 2 white eyes under the text. You unlock the character showcase. And the final boss thing instead of continue. If you have beaten the boss, you get a screen saying "No interesting ending, have the bosses' models now". If you press enter, you get a cutscene of W. JOLLY showing you himself - it's Samuel. He will say that "you won, lol." and grant you the Boss Rush Mode. Character Showcase This shows the characters' models. After beating W. JOLLY, you get the bosses' models. Boss Rush Mode You can fight all the bosses in a survival mode style, it won't save or end if you quit, and to finish it, you must beat W. Jolly. There is a hard mode, with harder versions of the characters. On Hard Mode, all the bosses (not W. JOLLY, he has a red tint) have a green tint and lighting. Beating it will give you the Hard Mode nights, which are harder. If beaten, they give you the final star.